


Pillow Talk

by Deathtouch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Crying, Exhaustion, Kissing, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prostitution, Sex Worker Reinhardt, Sleep Deprivation, Slightly Sad, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/Deathtouch
Summary: ☛ in which Lucio orders an escort to help him sleep at night, among other things...
  He found himself face to face with an impossibly broad chest. He had to tip his head back to look this guy in the eyes. His heart rattled against his rib cage. Lucio had asked for the largest escort they had, and boy he was not disappointed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a humble contribution to one of my favorite overwatch pairings! hope u guys enjoy. thanks of course to my absolutely wondeful beta [subwaywolf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf) for taking time away from climbing the ranks in comp to climb this mountain of grammar errors instead. thank you subwaywolf!! and also thanks to my pal inkybolts for her help and encouragement!

Nearly naked, Lucio stared out the hotel window to the city below. Things didn't necessarily look small from up here, but they did feel very far away. He put his hand on the glass and rested his forehead on the window pane. Darkness blanketed the city; the street lights and headlights of cars did not penetrate into his hotel room. They were too far away to make any difference at all. He closed his eyes. He couldn't even hear the sounds of cars passing below. It was so quiet.  
  
He was tired deep down in his bones. Tired like he'd never been in his entire life. The next stop on the tour was Los Angeles. He had always wanted to see the city, but then again he had always wanted to see New York too and here he was fighting to fall asleep in his hotel room instead of exploring. He opened his eyes and looked at the busy streets. The city that never sleeps. Lucio wondered if New York was as tired as he was.  
  
A knock on the door roused him. Lucio stared out the window a moment longer before pushing away, handprints on the glass. He crossed the open living space to the door. He knew who it was. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He knew it was an escort from the escort service he had called, but he didn't know anything beyond that. He almost considered peeking through the view hole on the door but he didn't want to ruin the surprise.  
  
Lucio unlatched the chain, clicked back the dead bolt and pulled the door open. Bright light from the hallway poured into the dark room. He found himself face to face with an impossibly broad chest. He had to tip his head back to look this guy in the eyes. His heart rattled against his rib cage. Lucio had asked for the largest escort they had, and boy he was not disappointed.  
  
"Reinhardt, at your service," the escort greeted him with a rumbling voice.  
  
Reinhardt was dressed like he was on his way to a black tie party or the opera. He wore an expensive black suit with shiny shoes to match. He even had a creamy silk scarf around his incredibly broad shoulders.  
  
He was older, with grey hair and bristly facial hair. His left eye was marred with a scar from eyebrow to cheek and it left his eye somewhat glassy. The look might have been frightening on someone more sinister but it suited Reinhardt just fine. He had to be seven feet tall, if not taller. He was so thick with muscle that he doubled Lucio in size easily.  
  
"Reinhardt... Is that your real name?" Lucio asked, stepping out of the doorway to let him inside.  
  
Reinhardt laughed warmly. "It is, actually." His voice showed signs of a fading accent; something European. The door closed behind him and he squinted around the room, adjusting to the dark.  
  
Lucio looked Reinhardt up and down. God, he was just so big. Lucio was only 5'3" himself, so most people were taller than him. This was just incredible though. Reinhardt had to have two whole feet on him.  
  
Lucio was no stranger to ordering escorts. It was hard to build personal relationships in the business he was in, and even harder to find someone he wanted to sleep with. He didn't always feel good about paying for sex, but that hadn't stopped him yet. He had gotten some very interesting results by requesting "the largest escort you have" at different agencies. Sometimes it was overweight men, or men that were only slightly thicker and taller than he was. Lucio never turned any of them away, but truth be told, Reinhardt was exactly what he had in mind every time he made the request.  
  
"Shall I call you by your real name?" Reinhardt asked. "Or by something else?"  
  
Lucio offered a tired but genuine smile. "Lucio."  
  
"Lucio." Reinhardt repeated the word and nodded. He stepped into Lucio's personal space, leaning over him. "How can I be of service to you, Lucio?"  
  
Lucio's guts twisted up with want. "...I want you to fuck me." Fuck me senseless. Fuck me to the point of exhaustion. Fuck me so I can finally get some sleep.  
  
Reinhardt hummed in approval. He began removing his own clothes, starting with that charming silk scarf hanging around his neck. Still unbuttoning his suit jacket he leaned down, a rather deep lean, to kiss Lucio on the mouth.  
  
Lucio wasn't always interested in kissing the escorts. Sometimes he just wanted his face pushed to the covers and his ass taken from behind. Sometimes he just didn't like them enough to want to taste their spit. He was okay with Reinhardt kissing him, though. As a matter of fact, he stood up on the tips of his toes in order to kiss back. His fingers found the edges of Reinhardt's suit jacket and he helped push it off as soon as it was unbuttoned.  
  
Together they undressed one another. They took lazy steps towards the bedroom, all the while clashing lips and teeth in a kiss. When Reinhardt was down to his boxers he lifted Lucio by the waist, still kissing him, and carried him effortlessly to the bed. Reinhardt's strength was a definite turn-on.  
  
Lucio found himself alone on the mattress a second later. He fluttered his eyes open, not realizing he'd closed them. His lips were tingling from their kisses. In the darkness he could see Reinhardt's hulking form move about the bedroom, he retrieved his discarded pants and dug around in the pocket. He pulled out condoms and lube and he tossed both onto the mattress.  
  
Lucio took this time to slide off his own boxers and toss them aside. He was stark naked when Reinhardt returned to him. Reinhardt's response to seeing Lucio's naked body was almost magical. A wanton moan escaped from his throat and he dropped down to his knees at the foot of the bed. He leaned over the mattress, bending to kiss Lucio's knee, and then his thigh. Lucio saw where this was going very quickly and put a stop to it before Reinhardt's lips could find his cock.  
  
He reached out to put his hand in Reinhardt's grey hair. "No, don't," he whispered gently.  
  
Reinhardt raised his head and considered for a moment. His warm palm found Lucio's thigh and slid the length of it. His hand span was impossibly wide. "It doesn't cost anything extra."  
  
It wasn't about the money. "I don't want you to."  
  
Reinhardt nodded. "Roll over?" he suggested. "I can think of more than one use for my tongue."  
  
Lucio felt his guts twist with want again. He imagined Reinhardt's face buried between his asscheeks. He thought of that thick tongue probing up into him. It was certainly appealing, but not what he wanted.  
  
"Just fuck me," he whispered.  
  
Reinhardt nodded. He leaned in deep to press another sweet kiss to Lucio's bare leg before standing. In the dark he found Lucio's hand and pulled it up to touch his own cock. "Tell me how much prep you will need." Reinhardt said, making sure Lucio felt the width and girth of the half-hard cock packed into his tight boxer briefs.  
  
It was big. It was so much bigger than anything Lucio had ever taken. He had been fucked by some seriously hung men before, but not like this. The desire twisting around in his guts only intensified.  
  
"None," he whispered. It would hurt, but he wanted it to.  
  
Reinhardt made a dissatisfied noise. "Some," he insisted. "Pull your knees up to your chest."  
  
Lucio let out a small noise that was almost a laugh. He wasn't going to argue. He laid back flat on the bedspread and pulled his legs up as asked. He wrapped his arm under the crease of his knees in order to hold the position. His ass was exposed. It only took a moment for Reinhardt to uncap the lube and probe at his entrance. Lucio relaxed easily.  
  
Reinhardt's thick fingers sank into him. Not one, but two. They were wet with slick lube. It ached a little to be breeched but Lucio found himself uttering a low noise of pleasure. His hole stretched and he could feel Reinhardt's fingertips deep inside of him.  
  
"You open so well for me," Reinhardt whispered, easing his fingers back out before slowly pushing them in again. It felt good. Lucio knew a cock would feel even better.  
  
"Please," he moaned. "I can take it. Just fuck me."  
  
Reinhardt seemed to agree. He pulled his fingers out and mounted the bed. He took some time to put the condom on correctly. When he was protected he crawled on top of Lucio who had plenty of room beneath Reinhardt's massive torso.  
  
"Wrap your legs around-" Reinhardt showed him where to wrap his legs with guiding hands.  
  
Lucio knew the position well and eased into it, locking his calves around the thick waist on top of him. His heels dug into the small of Reinhardt's back. He reached up for Reinhardt's gigantic biceps and gripped them firmly.  
  
"Breathe," Reinhardt told him. He reached down to get ahold of his thick cock. It took some careful lining up but he found the right position.  
  
Lucio drew in a gasp. It was so big. So fucking big. The head pressed ominously against his hole and before he knew what to do Reinhardt was slowly pushing into him. Slowly but surely. Slowly and painfully. Lucio's fingertips dug into Reinhardt's skin. His heels pressed harder into his back. Big tears sprang into his eyes as the fat head of the cock forced his hole open.  
  
"Fuck," he whispered, voice breaking.  
  
Reinhardt didn't hesitate. "Relax," he said, voice slightly more tense than before. "Open up for me. I know you can."  
  
Lucio made himself bare down against the intrusion. Tears spilled down his face, from the outer corners of his eye and back towards his ears. Reinhardt's cock wasn't just filling him, it was stretching his insides wider than they had ever been.  
  
Reinhardt's incessant pressing stilled.  
  
"Are-are you all the way in?" Lucio asked, voice breaking.  
  
Reinhardt grunted. "No... you must adjust."  
  
"I want all of it," Lucio cried gently.  
  
"You will have it," Reinhardt assured. "Soon enough, you will." He gently eased his cock back out then. Lucio felt his eyes rolling back to his head at the sensation.  
  
Reinhardt seemed to know precisely what he was doing. He pushed his cock in and out slowly, leisurely, for a long time. Every once in a while he seemed to push in a tiny bit deeper, but deep enough that Lucio noticed. He could feel it when a new area inside of him was touched by Reinhardt's cock. Lucio closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the process. He knew he was too tense and too tight but he couldn't help himself. He focused on his breathing, and on not sobbing, and the pleasure of Reinhardt's veiny cock sliding through his hole.  
  
Lucio wasn't sure when, but he soon felt Reinhardt's cheek against his own. "It's all in." He whispered.  
  
Lucio involuntarily squeezed around Reinhardt's length. He cried out gently. Yes. He could feel it now. It was all in. "Reinhardt-" he whimpered.  
  
"Shh." Reinhardt kissed his tears. "Let me fuck you."  
  
That's when he began pulling out and thrusting in earnest. Lucio saw spots in his vision. His back arched off the bed. He lost track of time and space. He drifted from his body. He stared down at himself the way he had stared down at the city from the window. He did not look small, but very far away. The noises of panting, grunting, the bed squeaking... they were nothing. Lucio wasn't a person anymore he was just the feeling of a cock pounding into him. It was a good sensation. It overtook him. It lasted for minutes... hours...  
  
He came for no explicable reason. All of a sudden it was just happening. Awareness hit him like a bolt of lightning. Suddenly he was back to reality. He could feel, see, hear everything again. His fingers hurt from gripping Reinhardt so tight. His thighs ached. His hole screamed and his insides felt like they had been rearranged. His orgasm burned up the pit of his stomach, and his heavy ball sack, and gushed out with hot semen through the tip of his dick. He made desperate noises as he came. His insides pulsed and clenched as waves of pleasure washed through him.  
  
Reinhardt groaned in guttural German and his movements stuttered. He bottomed out, which damn near knocked the wind from Lucio's chest. He seemed to be coming too, if the rhythmic convulsions of his abs and thighs meant anything. It took a long time before he finished and even longer before he pulled out and rolled off.  
  
Lucio found himself aware of his wet hole gaping open. He hurt all over. All his muscles were sore. He lay staring up at the ceiling, aching in different places. It was a good sort of ache for now, but he knew that bone-deep tired feeling would creep in if he didn't fall asleep soon.  
  
Reinhardt was collapsed on the bed beside him, still catching his breath. Lucio turned onto his side, whimpering as he found any movement to be quite painful. He pressed his face to Reinhardt's large shoulder. Lucio realized then how sweaty they both were.  
  
"Stay," Lucio whispered.  
  
Reinhardt grunted. Lucio found his hand and held one of Reinhardt's big fingers in his own.  
  
As the minutes passed, their breathing returned to normal. The sweat dried on their skin. Lucio stared at Reinhardt in the dark. He had more than just the scar on his face. There were marks all over his body. Lucio traced over one of the scars with a fingertip. He wondered about this guy. If he had been a sex worker his whole life. If it was johns that did this to him. Lucio had never gotten an escort this old before. He pegged Reinhardt for mid-sixties, give or take.  
  
"Tell me about yourself," Lucio requested quietly.  
  
Reinhardt made a noise like a settling bear, a long low sigh. "Hmn... What do you want to know?"  
  
"Have you always been an escort?" Lucio asked.    
  
"No," Reinhardt seemed to find that a little humorous and it showed in the tone of voice. "I was a solider before this."  
  
That certainly explained the scars. "Tell me more."  
  
"I was the equivalent of, I think you would say, Special Forces? I was present during many wars and situations of unrest. Only recently I was asked to retire."  
  
"I'm just going to close my eyes.," Lucio said. "Keep talking to me, Reinhardt. Tell me everything."  
  
Reinhardt seem to think this over for a second. "Come," he shifted into his side and pulled Lucio to him.  
  
Lucio found himself cradled by Reinhardt's big arms. He pressed himself against the broad body in front of him, cheek to chest. It was quite comforting to be held like this. He felt safe and warm in Reinhardt's grasp. He closed his eyes like he said he would and Reinhardt began to speak. His words were a warm rumble, and they reverberated through his body as he spoke.  
  
Lucio listened to Reinhardt talk about the team of soldiers he worked with and how they were sent beyond the front lines into enemy territory. He said that his comrades were very brave, and he told a story about leading the way during an engagement with an enemy army.  
  
Lucio's mind floated away again, and his body found stillness. He was still aware, still listening to Reinhardt's words and feeling the rumble of his voice. Flashes of soldiers and olive drab danced in his mind. He didn't fall asleep for a very long time. When he did finally drift off, Reinhardt was still speaking too him.    
  
Awareness struck him for a second time. Lucio shot up, eyes wide. He was awake. The room was filled with morning light. It felt like he had only been asleep for a few minutes but when he glanced at the clock on the bedside table he saw it was a few hours. Almost three hours. Only three hours. He wanted to cry, he was so tired. Three hours wasn't enough.  
  
Reinhardt rounded the corner, coffee cup in hand. He was wearing his pants but he was shirtless otherwise. It was unreasonable how good he looked half-dressed.  
  
"Good morning," he greeted Lucio.  
  
Lucio wanted to fall back into bed, to close his eyes and never open them again. Instead he cleared his throat, and gathered the bed sheets to hide his nudity.  "I have money in the bedside drawer." He should have left it out last night; that was his mistake.  
  
Reinhardt didn't have anything to say to that. He handed the cup of coffee over. "Decaf," he said with an incredibly charming wink of his good eye. "So you will sleep easy tonight."  
  
Lucio was so surprised he couldn't help but laugh. He didn't even drink coffee but he took the cup anyway. "...Thanks."  
  
"I'll just get my things. Unless you want a second round." Reinhardt picked up his shirt from the floor, but hesitated to put it on.  
  
"I have a plane to catch," Lucio said with genuine regret. He wouldn't mind a second round. He would have liked curling up in Reinhardt's arms and sleeping for a few more hours too. Unfortunately he didn't have time for either. He would be so glad when this tour was done.  
  
Lucio watched as Reinhardt put his shirt on. For a second it seemed as though the fabric wasn't going to stretch over his muscles and that his shirt wouldn't button. It fit, of course, but it was certainly a tight fit.  
  
Lucio crawled out of bed. He set the cup of coffee on the table by the bed and retrieved the cash from the drawer. He walked over to Reinhardt who was tucking his shirt tails in. Reinhardt leaned down at once to kiss him. He was gentle and sweet as first, simply pressing his lips to Lucio's. He deepened the kiss quickly, and it almost went unnoticed the way he slid the money from Lucio's fingers.  
  
Hands now free Lucio wrapped his arms around Reinhardt's neck. When their kiss broke, Lucio pressed his cheek to Reinhardt's thick chest. The urge to cry returned and, embarrassingly enough, big tears leaked out of his eyes. Lucio pulled away a second later, wiping his face.  
  
"Sorry," he laughed in embarrassment. "I'm just really exhausted. I haven't been acting like myself lately." He didn't have to explain himself to this man but he was doing it anyway, and he didn't even know why.  
  
Reinhardt caught Lucio's wrist and pulled his hand aside. He bent down deep to kiss away the tears. The tenderness of it all only made Lucio cry harder, and the harder he cried the more embarrassed he was. His face burned with shame.  
  
"Shall I leave my number?" Reinhardt asked kindly, lips brushing against Lucio's wet cheek. The grey fur of his beard tickled.  
  
Reinhardt stood straight again and Lucio gave him a questioning look through his tears. "Your phone number?" he asked in confusion.  
  
Reinhardt nodded deeply. "I'll be happy to talk to you again, tomorrow night. I'll tell you about Eichenwalde, my home. I think it's particularly interesting but if you fall asleep during my tale, well, I won't mind."  
  
Lucio's heart leapt. He smiled through his tears. "Yes." He'd like that. He'd like that very much. 

**Author's Note:**

> please check out [this awesome mcreyes charity event](https://mcreyes4charity.tumblr.com/) i'm involved it before it ends on july 28th 2018 :)
> 
> thanks for reading
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
